


A tus pies

by KiraH69



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attentive Peter Hale, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Grooming, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: A Stiles el embarazo lo deja exhausto y a Peter le encanta cuidar de él.





	A tus pies

—Ngh... Estoy agotado... Qué calor...—gruñó Stiles, entrando en casa.

Encendió de inmediato el aire acondicionado y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón.

—¿Quieres darte una ducha, cariño?—le preguntó Peter, dejando su bolsa en el suelo—. ¿O te preparo un baño?

—Mmh... Una ducha fresca, hace calor para un baño—extendió los brazos y Peter le ayudó a levantarse.

Lo acompañó al baño de abajo, porque ahora Stiles ya no quería subir las escaleras con su barriga de ocho meses y sus tobillos hinchados así que se habían instalado en el cuarto de invitados de abajo.

Le quitó la ropa sin prisa, la horrible camisa a cuadros y la camiseta gráfica. Ni con el embarazo había conseguido hacer que mejorara su guardarropa. Le quitó sus viejas Converse y le bajó los pantalones premamá y los calzoncillos. De pie frente a él, desnudo y sudado, con estrías alrededor de su barriga, los pechos enrojecidos goteando leche y los tobillos hinchados, Stiles era la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Lo metió en la ducha y lo limpió meticulosamente. Stiles no podía agacharse a lavarse, pero aun si pudiera, Peter insistiría en hacerlo. Era instinto, acicalarlo, eliminar el olor de otros de su cuerpo e impregnarlo con el suyo propio. Cuando terminó, lo secó a conciencia, incluidos los cabellos que cada vez eran más largos y no quería cortarse porque no se sentía seguro con nadie acercándose a su cuello con tijeras, no en ese momento.

Lo tumbó en la cama, colocando las almohadas para que estuviera cómodo, y sacó su aceite de masaje de lavanda.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste en particular?—le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Mmh... me duele todo. La espalda, los pies y tu hijo tiene predilección por mis riñones—frotó una mano sobre su vientre redondo, el pequeño había estado inquieto todo el día y lo destrozaba por dentro.

—Es luna llena, estará muy activo. Será un gran lobo—dijo Peter con orgullo, acariciando con increíble cariño su barriga.

—Pues tú te encargarás de él durante las lunas llenas en cuanto salga.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, relajándose en cuanto las manos de su lobo tocaron su piel. Comenzó por su cuello y descendió lentamente, deshaciendo nudos y relajando músculos. Sabía cómo tratarlo, era una rutina ya y le encantaba poder acariciar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Especialmente los pies.

Stiles no había tardado en darse cuenta de cuánto le gustaban sus pies y no le importaba para nada darle ese gusto, incluso si al principio le había resultado algo extraño.

Cuando Peter llegó a sus pies, aquello dejó de ser un simple masaje relajante. Peter intentaba disimularlo, pero el bulto en sus pantalones de chándal era más que evidente y sus ojos le miraban más brillantes que unos ojos humanos. Después de terminar con un pie, su respiración más pesada y su lengua humedeciendo sus labios, pasó al otro. Eran tan perfectos, pálidos y de dedos largos, con una pronunciada curva en el puente y la ahora leve hinchazón que era una prueba más de lo que habían conseguido.

—¡Uhng!—gruñó el lobo cuando Stiles presionó su entrepierna con su otro pie. Peter le miró casi suplicante y su pareja sonrió.

—Adelante.

Peter se apresuró en quitarse los pantalones, quedando igual de desnudo. Colocó una almohada bajo las rodillas de Stiles y se arrodilló a sus pies. Cuando los pies de su pareja tocaron su dolorosa erección, Peter soltó un profundo gemido y no pudo evitar embestir. Stiles sonrió y comenzó a frotar su dura polla con ambos pies. Se había vuelto realmente hábil en ello, deslizando el pulgar por la punta y presionando mientras su otro pie acariciaba su longitud de arriba abajo. Peter no podía evitar mover las caderas, buscando más fricción.

Y la vista desde allí no estaba nada mal, la polla dura de Stiles y su agujero contrayéndose, su hermoso cuerpo salpicado de lunares con esa maravillosa barriga, su rostro sonrojado y jadeante. Aquellos perfectos pies lo envolvieron y comenzaron a subir y bajar, mejor que unas manos masturbándolo. Entonces, Stiles masajeó sus bolas mientras pisaba su polla contra su vientre y Peter arqueó la espalda con un gruñido. El semen salpicó su torso y los pies de Stiles.

Tan pronto como pasó el subidón de su orgasmo, Peter se inclinó entre las piernas de su pareja y tomó su miembro en la boca hasta el fondo. Stiles gimió arqueando la espalda y solo tardó segundos en correrse con la habilidosa lengua de su lobo. Peter bebió hasta la última gota y siguió lamiendo hasta que Stiles lo apartó.

—Ahora tienes que volver a limpiarme—le dijo Stiles exhausto.

—Las veces que haga falta, mi amor—se inclinó sobre él y le dio un tierno beso antes de limpiarlo y tumbarse junto a él en la cama, listos para dormir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).  
> 


End file.
